


I'm sorry

by SweetWinterBabe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Break Up, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Makeup Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWinterBabe/pseuds/SweetWinterBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These two prompts are the same so obviously I combined them with another one that I thought it could also fit. The first prompt "Hiiiii I was just wondering if you could do a break up fic but they get back together in the end? Xx thank you!" The second prompt  "Can you please do one where Harry and Louis break up because Louis forgot his and Harry's date then Harry's like you never have time for me anymore and they get into this big fight but they make up in the end. Smut or fluff it doesn't matter. Thank you!" The third "Could you one where Harr is in bad mood and when he comes home Louisis just lying on the sofa and eating Harry's chocolate and Harry got really angry and start yelling at Louis and Harry sa that Louis is fat and things like that and then Louis start crying and run away and Harry realizes what he had said and then happy and fluff end? and make it long! Love you" Please do NOT steal and hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry

Louis was currently at the mall with Eleanor. Even though they aren't actually dating, but Louis is doing a favor for her or well repaying back. A few weeks ago Louis and Harry were caught making out by management. They both were in their house, when out of nowhere they came in. Louis had told them that Eleanor had left and Eleanor took the blame. So now, his punishment was to take her to the mall.   
"Can we please leave? I have a date with Harry like in 30 minutes! You know I haven't got any time with him and I really would love to take a shower and actually look nice!" Louis complained to Eleanor, who turned around angry "Hey! I wasn’t paid that whole week because of you two. I could care less if you guys are finally able to have time for each other. Now come with me, I need to buy more shirts" Louis groaned and followed her.  
"My feet are so sore!" Louis groaned to himself, he got up, walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and saw a box of chocolates. "Yum!" Louis said in his head, he grabbed the box and lays down on the sofa, watching TV.  
2o minutes, Harry comes home and into the living room. "Where have you been?!" Harry asked. Louis turns around "Well hello to you too. I've been in the studio then with Eleanor and just came home. Why?" Louis takes another chocolate and eating it. "We were supposed to go on a date today! Remember?" Harry practically yelled, "I forgot, I'm so sorry Harry!" Louis got up the couch to hug Harry, who ignored him. "Are you ok?" Louis asked, but Harry didn't say anything or even noticed him. "Are you ignoring me?!" Louis spoke louder, when Harry sat down without responding Louis yelled "What the fuck, Harry?! I apologized about forgetting our night, but it wasn't entirely might fault! I just simply forgot!" Harry stood up furiously "Simply forgot?! Simply forgot?! Louis, I'm sick and tired of all your damn excuses! Why can't you put off someone for one damn day and actually spend time with me?" Louis was already upset of Harry's words, but still yelled back "Because people are always asking me for favors at a really bad time and I try so hard to tell them I want to spend time with you, but no one listens!" Harry sarcastically laughed, "So instead of calling me, letting me know what's up. You sit here, watching TV and eating chocolate? Which by the way you should stop, what are your intentions getting even more fat than you already are?!" Louis gasped quietly to himself, tearing up. "It's over!" Louis ran into the room and locked himself in it, crying.   
"Shit!" Harry pulled his curls into his face got his cellphone out and made a quick call before heading upstairs. "Lou?" Harry knocked on the door "Can you please open the door?" Louis didn't answer, Harry was afraid. What if Louis hurt himself? Or did something really stupid? Harry picked the lock and got it open. He noticed Louis under the covers, obviously wrapped up in a ball. Harry sat next to him and wrapped his arms around Louis. "I'm so sorry" Louis kept crying, "Listen, I didn't mean it. I was just upset and I guess I wanted to see you upset as well so I said the first thing that came into my mind. I really didn't not mean it at all" Harry pulled the covers off him. "Really?" Louis asked and Harry nodded. "Go put on something nice and come downstairs" Harry kissed Louis' forehead, got up and went downstairs. While Louis got ready, Harry was setting up the table for when Louis comes down, it'll be ready.  
"Harry?" Louis called out, walking down. "In the kitchen!" Harry called out from the kitchen, when Louis walked in the kitchen was spotless and the table was set beautifully. The table had a red cloth, the a rose in the middle of the table, two bowls of food each with its own plate under it, two glasses of red wine in the table, and the utensils wrapped in a napkin. The lights were off, but there were scented candles all over for them, there’s was a bucket of ice with the red wine bottle in it, and soft, classic music playing. Louis felt like he was in a really expensive restaurant. "Wow, you just did this in six minutes?" Louis asked still looking at the kitchen "For you I'll do it in a heartbeat”, Harry went over to Louis' seat pulled it open for him and pushed it slightly when Louis sat down. After he sat down as well, they began to eat and talk.  
After they were done, Harry told Louis to wait for him in the living room, which he brought a blanket for them to cover themselves with. Louis was waiting patiently for Harry and when he finally came, he had two plates with desserts, which they both shared; feeding one-another and watched the movie that Louis wanted to watch. When the movie was over, Harry took Louis upstairs and lay him down on the bed, kissing him. "Thank you for the date" Louis whispered to Harry "Thanks for your company" Harry kissed Louis again, passionately that they both started to make out and taking each other's clothes off. Harry grabbed the lube from the drawer, while kissing Louis' neck; leaving a small mark. Louis tugged Harry's hair, making him eager to get it on with it, but took his time nevertheless. "Babe, I want to take my time. Don't want this to be quick shag, I want it to be a romantic love making." Harry whispered into Louis' ear. Louis nodded, letting Harry whatever he please. Harry took his time kissing Louis' body especially his stomach. He went back up, kissed him on the lips and opened the bottle of lube, putting some on his fingers. Louis opened up his legs, letting Harry slip a finger inside and moaning. Harry slips another finger within a few minutes until he feels like Louis' is stretched enough. Slicking his penis with lube, he enters Louis and moved when Louis told him to. "Faster" Louis moaned Harry went faster and kissed Louis at the same time. Harry kept hitting Louis' prostate, which had Louis into a moaning mess. "Uh Harry" Harry then went faster into him; he reached down and started stroking Louis' penis. "Harry, I'm so close!" Harry went deeper into Louis and harder. Louis moaned louder "Harry!" he spilled all over himself and Harry comes after as well. "I'm sorry that I forgot about our date and I should spend more time with you" Louis spoke up, still trying to calm his breathing "I'm sorry for saying stupid things and not understanding your point of view" Harry looked at Louis and kissed him. "I love you" Louis smiled and kissed back "I love you too".


End file.
